rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Midnight Train to Georgia
"Midnight Train to Georgia" è un brano musicale dei Gladys Knight & the Pips. Testo L.A. proved too much for the man (Too much for the man, he couldn't make it) So he's leaving a life He's come to know, ooh (He said he's going) He said he's going back to find (Going back to find) Ooh, what's left of his world The world he left behind not so long ago He's leaving (leaving) On that midnight train to Georgia, yeah (Leaving on the midnight train) yeah Said he's going back (going back to find) To a simpler place and time, oh yes he is (Whenever he takes that ride, guess who's gonna be right by his side) I'll be with him (I know you will) On that midnight train to Georgia (Leaving on a midnight train to Georgia, woo woo) I'd rather live in his world (live in his world) Than live without him in mine (Her world is his, his and hers alone) He kept dreaming (dreaming) Ooh, that some day he'd be a star (A superstar, but he didn't get far) But he sure found out the hard way That dreams don't always come true, oh no, uh uh (Dreams don't always come true, uh uh, no, uh uh) So he pawned all his hopes (Woo, woo, woo-woo) And even sold his old car (Woo, woo, woo-woo) Bought a one way ticket back to the life he once knew Oh yes he did, he said he would Oh-oh, he's leaving (leaving) On that midnight train to Georgia, yeah (Leaving on a midnight train) Said he's going back to find, ooh (Going back to find) A simpler place and time, ooh, yeah (Whenever he takes that ride, guess who's gonna be right by his side) Yeah, I'm gonna be with him (I know you will) On that midnight train to Georgia (Leaving on a midnight train to Georgia, woo woo) I'd rather live in his world (live in his world) Than live without him in mine (Her world is his, his and hers alone) Ooh, he's leaving (leaving) On the midnight train to Georgia (Leaving on the midnight train), yeah, ooh y'all Said he's going back to find (Going back to find) Ooh, a simpler place and time, ooh y'all, uh-huh (Whenever he takes that ride, guess who's gonna be right by his side) I've got to be with him (I know you will) On that midnight train to Georgia (Leaving on a midnight train to Georgia, woo woo) I'd rather live in his world (live in his world) Than live without him in mine (Her world is his, his and hers alone) For love, gonna board the midnight train to ride For love, gonna board, gotta board the midnight train to go For love, gonna board, uh huh, the midnight train to go My world, his world, our world, mine and his alone My world, his world, our world, mine and his alone I got to go I got to go I got to go, hey I got to go I got to go My world, his world, my man, his girl I got to go I got to go, oh I got to go My world, his world, our world, his girl Categoria:Canzoni